


Dance With Me

by Nero_Rises



Series: She Comes To Him In Dreams [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Canonical Character Death, Cuz I could never get enough of Dean singing anything., Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Schmoop, Series, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nero_Rises/pseuds/Nero_Rises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never got enough Dean/Jo, this is my version of them…or one of my versions<br/>Series blurb.<br/>Dude, I’m worried about you. You haven’t been the same since that stupid Egyptian deity put you on trial. & I know about you & Jo…when it was over. I…</p>
<p>“She comes to me in dreams, Sammy and it’s better than I ever hoped for, better than I deserve…and I want it, more than air, and I know I’ll never have it, but God she’s beautiful and I drink it up, cuz I know there’s no tomorrow and I know it won’t last…but I’ll take what I can get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This my first ever publicly posted fanfic for this series or any other. Consider it a work-in-progress. Please be gentle. There will be more. Slash and Gen. I hope you enjoy. Feedback is appreciated.

Sitting at a table at Harvelle’s drinking a beer, the jukebox is to his right against the wall…He looks up aware now, that he’s alone in the bar & there’s no sound other than a Bonnie Raitt song playing on the jukebox.

He realizes before she arrives, he’s in a dream state. Almost a whisper, he feels her breath on the back of his neck “Dance with me”

Still facing forward, he smiles, “Uh, no, I don’t dance”

Still standing behind him, she lowers her mouth to his ear, he feels the warmth of her breath across his neck. “Dance with me Dean, it’ll make me happy”

And with that any resistance fades. She moves in front of him now, as he rises and takes her hand, his breath catches. “You’re beautiful.” He exhales

“So are you.”

They stroll to the jukebox.

“Got any quarters”

Dean reaches into his pocket and pulls out 4 quarters, placing them in the slot.

“Any requests”

“This is all you, Jo”

“You’re not interested…”

“Oh, yes, I’m interested… in anything that lets me spend time with you, I miss you.”

“No sadness, Dean, just dance with me”

“As you wish”

“Aw, nice, little _Princess Bride_ reference there….cool.”

“Pick your songs Jo”

“Let’s see, B11, J2”

He doesn’t pay attention as she finds her songs, just listens as Bonnie fades into REO Speedwagon.

“Awgh, are you kidding me…I feel like I’m at a prom”

She leads him away from the jukebox, walking backwards to the middle of the dance floor. “Dean Winchester, you don’t wanna take me to the prom?” she says coyly and then almost in a whisper, “this is our song, you know.”

He just looks at Jo and everything melts. He pulls her to him, grabbing her face in his hands, “I wanna take you everywhere.” He gently kisses her, wraps his arms around her whispers in her ear, “and yes, I know this is our song” as they begin to sway.

He’s rapture in this moment. He doesn’t want to look too closely, afraid the bubble will pop, and he’ll wake, and she won’t be there anymore. As they continue the dance, she’s hears his dulcet voice

‘what started out as friendship has grown stronger ...”

‘Dean Winchester, are you singing to me?”…

He pulls back then, only for you, and something crosses her eyes and he just can’t resist, he pulls her in to a kiss, soft, wet, drown in you kiss and he doesn’t want to stop, and they stay that way for what seems like forever,

As the song ends he twirls her and she let’s go

‘”looks like proms over….but we do have one more song…

Girls just want to have fun…begins to play

“Okay now, you gotta be friggin kiddin me” he openly cringes

She comes closer, touching her palm to his cheek, as he leans into the touch, she says, “I thought we should lighten the mood. I don’t want you to wake up all sad. I want you to remember to be happy Dean, just be…” She begins jumping around, twirling and singing along...

_I come home in the morning light My mother says when you gonna live your life right Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones And girls they want to have fun Oh girls just want to have fun_ “Come on Dean Dance with me” she whines, so he gives in, because it’s all he can do, she owns him. And he begins to jump around her too.

In the morning when he wakes he’s grinning, “What’s that about?” Sam chuckles

“Nothing, Sammy, let’s just get packed and get going” Dean smirks back

They pack and get in the impala

Dean turns the radio on and Girls just want to have fun is playing.

Sam looks confused and immediately begins to defend himself mumbling as he goes to change the station “I’m sorry, I swear I didn’t change the presets.”

Dean grabs his wrist. “Leave it Sammy” garnering an even more confused look from Sammy as he starts to sing along , he hits Sammy in the arm “Come on Sammy sing along” and they head down the road, singing along with Cyndi Lauper.


End file.
